digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:History of the World of Digimon Legendary Legacy
In Digimon Legendary Legacy, the Digital World has an extensive history dating back as far as the creation of the Digital World. The history of the Digital World is still rough, but the time before the war of Good and Evil may be considered the Golden Age; despite the claim of the current era as the Golden Age. The time after the Digital World's creation saw purity among the Digimons, the time after the Creator's leave from the Digital World saw a war which destroyed much of the Digital World. The time during the war saw the creation of Legendmon, the Digimon who banished the great evil. The time after the war saw the reconstruction period. Timeline Era before the Digital World's Creation (Unknown - 300 DSC) ;Era before the Digital World :The Creator created the Heavenly Digital World using one of his Digicores in order to live there for eternity. :The Digital World mysteriously forms under the Heavenly Digital World. :Digimons, or Creatures as what they used to be called, began to appear. :The Creator descended to the Digital World. ;300 DSC : The Creator descends to his world and dubs it the Digital World and calls the creatures Digimons. : The Creator makes all Digimons pure. : The Creator establishes laws and rules of the Digital World. ;295 DSC : The Creator announces his departure from the Digital World, leaving the purist of Digimons in charge. : Digimons known as Seraphimon took charge of the Digital World, abiding by all of the Creator's rules and laws. ;255 DSC : The Digital Rebellion. A group of Digimons rebelled against the Creator's laws and rules, stating that they were injustice and unequal to all of the Digimons especially to those that were not as pure as others. ;250 DSC : The Digital Rebellion ended after five years. : The Digimons who were in the Rebellion were banished from every village and town in the Digital World. ;248 DSC : The banished Digimons found a new source of power, darkness. They practiced the powers of darkness and lost their purity. : The first Angemon and Angewomon digivolve into Seraphimon and Ophanimon. ;Between 247-240 DSC : The Seven Great Demon Lords reveal themselves chronologically starting with 247 DSC with Lucemon falling into Lucemon Chaos Mode and ending with Ophanimon falling into Lilithmon. ;239 DSC : The banished Digimons further their powers of darkness and most become fallen Angel Digimons, following the footsteps of the Seven Great Demon Lords. They plan an assault on the Pure Digimons. ;236 DSC : The first wave of attacks from the banished digimons begin. War of Good vs Evil (235 DSC - 145 DSC) ;235 DSC : The War of Good vs Evil officially begins. ;233 DSC : The Digimons, Angemon and Devimon are near extinction. : Daemon prepares his plan of assault on the Heavenly Digital World, hoping to destroy the Creator. ;229 DSC : The battle of Purifying City begins. : The battle of the Lost Creator begins. ;220 DSC : The Pure Digimons begin to retreat from main towns and cities. : The Creator witnesses the war from the skies for the first time, but believes the war will end with Good prevailing. ;215 DSC : The pure Digimons lose Purifying City and the Lost Creator. : Lucemon Chaos Mode begins the Siege of the Pure Wall. : Barbamon develops an evil spell, Death Lure, to corrupt other Digimons. ;195 DSC : Lucemon Chaos Mode manages to break their the Pure Wall and takes over the Purifying Arc, the main city of the Pure Digimons. : Daemon begins his assault on the Heavenly Digital World. ;191 DSC : Daemon's assault fails and the Pure Digimons begin a counterattack. : Purifying City is taken back by the Pure Digimons. ;160 DSC : Purifying City remains as the only city within the Pure Digimons grasp, they are near extinction due to the Evil Digimons assaults. : The Seven Great Demon Lords combine their powers to form a destructive Digimon set to annihilate the last of the Pure Digimons. ;155 DSC : The Creator summons one of his Digicores and creates a Digimon named, Legendmon. : Legendmon is born. His power is nearly equal to that of the Creator. : Legendmon descends onto the Digital World from the skies. ;150 DSC : Legendmon destroys or purifies most of the Evil Digimons. ;147 DSC : Legendmon destroys the Seven Great Demon Lords and imprisons their Digicores to the Dark Area, created specifically by the Creator to hold Evil Digimons. : He banishes any Evil Digimon into the Dark Area ;145 DSC : The war officially ends. : Legendmon ascends back into the Heavenly Digital World. : Legendmon offers part of his power to the Digital World to restore itself. : New Digimons begin to appear, the Digital World is now inhabited not just by pure, or Vaccine-type, Digimons anymore. : Reconstruction Age, also known to some as the Golden Age, begins. After the War Years (145 DSC - Present) Era of Reconstruction ;145 DSC : Reconstruction Age Begins. : Most of the high ranking Angel, or Pure, Digimons ascend to the sky with Legendmon and the Creator. : Rose City, or Center City, is begins construction. : Knightmons begin to swarm the city to protect it. ;135 DSC : The construction of Rose City is complete, it later becomes the central marketplace and commerce of the Digital World. ;127 DSC : A nearby town named, Meadlecastle, is formed. : Shops and homes begin to flourish in Rose City. ;118 DSC : Several towns and cities throughout the Digital World are formed. : Rose City becomes the Capital of the Digital World. ;Between 117-97 DSC : 117 DSC: Dark Magic is banned and made illegal for any Digimon to practice, with a chance of the Digimon becoming corrupted. : 115 DSC: The Ancient Book, a book which holds the Digital World's history, is produced; the calendar year of DSC is introduced. : 110 DSC: An island called Icehedge is formed and becomes a prison for Digimons. : 99 DSC: Rose City is visited by the Pure, Vaccine-type, Digimons who descended from the sky. : 97 DSC: A Digimon falls from the Heavenly Digital World into the Dark Area, he is later known as Bagramon ;85 DSC : A Mysterious Digimon appears in Rose City and opens a Blacksmith shop. ;Between 54-30 DSC : 54 DSC: Blademon is created. : 45 DSC: Blademon commits a terrible crime and hides it from the Digital World; he travels from digital city to digital city. : 39 DSC: Bagramon plans to overthrow the Dark Area king and rise to the throne himself. : 30 DSC: Bagramon rises to power in the Dark Area and forms an army. ;21 DSC : Bagramon leads the Siege of Rose City with his army to attack it in hopes of gaining control of the capital of the Digital World, thus controlling the entire world. : A Mysterious light appears and stops Bagramon and his army from controlling Rose City, it forms a coat of light over the city to protect it, thus the Siege of Rose City ends. ;Between 12-7 DSC : 12 DSC: Blademon appears in Rose City and receives a job at the local blacksmith. : 8 DSC: Bagramon plans his second siege of Rose City. He appoints Six Officers, three of whom will serve as his Head Officers, the other three will serve as his Battle Officers. ;6 DSC : A Digimon named Swordmon falls from the sky and lands in Rose City. Category: Fan fiction